


Someone You Loved

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: The Potion Master's eyes are turned to Gemma Vance, a Hufflepuff seventh year during the events of the Chamber of Secrets. The curly haired brunette pureblood has harbored secret affections for Severus since her first year at Hogwarts. Why did everything have to become so complicated after she saved his life?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Someone You Loved

It was a cool October evening when Severus Snape was gathering ingredients for Dreamless Sleep potion when suddenly a large jar of burgundy colored liquid knocked over.

He sighed and retrieved the jar, frowning and reading the label. "Malevolent Mixture?"

There was a small bit of dark red smoke surrounding the potion inside. His eyes trailed to another jar with blackish green smoke lifting to the top.

Severus opened the crimson jar and inhaled the contents, checking the smell.

Several slim scarlet wisps of the potion's smoke slowly entered his hooked nostrils and into his lungs.

Severus balled a fist to his lips and coughed intensely for a few moments until the blood colored smoke dissipated within his lungs. He coughed again deeply and sharply to clear his lungs. His lungs roared as the air was forced quickly through his nostrils and in and out of his lungs.

He sighed deeply placing the cap back on the jar. Severus checked the black and green jar next.

Unscrewing the lid he took a deep breath and sighed it quickly from his lungs.

There was no label so he inhaled to be certain of the contents.

Many large strings of greenish black smoke rose to the crown of the jar attracted by the pull of Severus's deep inhalation.

The smoke gradually flooded through his curved nostrils and into his lungs.

The bitter scent was of belladonna.

Severus coughed forcefully as his lungs rebuffed the smoke. His tall frame shook and the noise as the air was forced gratingly in and out of his nostrils and his lungs was thundering as he coughed.

The smoke finally overwhelmed his lungs and Severus blacked out on the classroom floor.

I heard a few jars fall over outside of the potions classroom as I walked by.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer from the Potions Master.

I opened the door and gasped when I saw him sprawled on the floor. There were three jars on the counter. A red jar, a blue jar and a blackish green jar.

I rushed to his side and checked his pulse. It was faint but Severus wasn't breathing when I checked his back muscles. There was no movement from his lungs.

I placed my lips to his and gave two quick breaths. On the third attempt of ushering air into his lungs, there was a sharp but harsh cough which rumbled from his lungs. A piercing, earsplittingly loud gasp from his lungs followed as well. Severus gasped again into his lungs, a deep hiss echoing in the classroom from the pressure of the air rushing into his lungs so quickly and with such intensity.

He looked at me with alarm in his black eyes. A fist flew to his lips with great speed as another jarring gasp filled his lungs with urgent air. The next sound was a series of sharp, cutting but sudden coughs which shook his frame and reverberated off the walls. It was so knifelike I thought I would need to get help. I didn't want to leave Severus there coughing so horribly.

I patted his back to encourage him to expel the poisons or whatever was in his lungs causing such a coughing explosion within his lungs.

It took a few more seconds of severe and persistent coughing before the eruption within his lungs ceased.

Severus frowned at me as he coughed the lingering fragments of smoke from his lungs.

He paused, his glare on me and a curled remaining fist to his lips. My hands rested on his back muscles. I felt his shoulders and his muscles rise in unison as his lungs began to fill normally. I also felt his shoulders and muscles sag as his lungs emptied slowly.

"Are you ok, sir?" I asked him.

Severus coughed deeply. Then he coughed shortly again to clear his lungs. He slowly removed his fist from his lips.

The black haired man inhaled sharply and sighed slowly from his lungs. "Yes, Miss Vance...thank you for your assistance...however...I am fine now."

Severus shot me an intense look before a shrill, deep cough resounded from his lungs. He beat on his chest and placed his hand there. Closing his eyes, I heard Snape inhale sharply into his lungs. The sound was harsh as the air traveled into his lungs. His lungs whistled as they were engulfed with air. Severus paused and held the air in his lungs for a few seconds and sighed slowly from his lungs.

Then he turned his attention to me. His obsidian gaze bored through me.

Severus produced a dramatic sigh. "Miss Vance..."

"Yes, sir?"

Severus coughed quickly. "Thank you. I do not know what would have happened to me..."

"If I hadn't come?"

Severus nodded, directing another prompt but large cough into his sleeve. He looked at me and sighed heavily.

"Miss Vance...perhaps you should return this evening. As you can see, I am not well."

"What happened, sir?"

I heard his lungs hiss profoundly as the air filtered through his nostrils and into his lungs.

His shoulders sagged as he sighed out of his lungs slowly.

"I was checking the potions to be certain they were correct...and I am fairly certain I inhaled belladonna."

Severus broke off to cough deeply.

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I apologize that you were brought into this mess, Miss Vance..."

Severus closed the gap between us by mere inches.

His onyx gaze was so potent I looked away.

Severus coughed briefly although greatly. His lungs shook with the speed and intensity of the air rushing through his nostrils then pouring into his lungs.

He coughed again fiercely and powerfully. His shoulders jerked as his lungs demanded air. I saw his nostrils flare open and closed as Severus inhaled sharply and I saw his shoulders rise as his lungs began to fill.

I heard his lungs whistle gently, softer than the blaring as the air proceeded into his broad nostrils and reached his lungs.

Snape frowned at me as he sighed slowly. His hand was on his chest as his shoulders sagged and back compressed. I then heard his lungs hiss smoothly as the air was blown from his lungs and through his nostrils.

"Better, sir?"

He sighed. "Yes, much...for now. We shall see, Miss Vance."

Severus took a step toward me. "Would you like to become my apprentice, Miss Vance?"

"Gemma, please sir."

Severus coughed, clearing his lungs deeply and loudly. He gave me a deep frown before inhaling noisily through his crooked nose. His lungs howled as he slowly exhaled from his lungs.

"I am your professor."

"And I saved your life."

Severus sighed, approaching me closely. "Understand...Miss Vance...I am incredibly grateful. That is why I am offering you the apprenticeship. I will remain nothing more than your professor and do not overstep your boundaries."

"Are you sure you're ok, sir?"

Severus cleared his throat distinctly, dark eyes fixed on me. "Yes, Miss Vance. Please return this evening after dinner."

"Would you like me to stay and help you? You need to rest, sir."

Severus sighed. "It is not necessary...unless you truly wish to."

He walked toward the store room. The potioneer waved away a small puff of the smoke that was present earlier. Snape coughed deeply to keep his lungs clear of any irritants or particles.

"I would feel better if you went to the infirmary, sir."

Severus whipped around quickly to face me. His eyes were full of something, some emotion I couldn't place. The black clad man approached me slowly, carefully before stopping right in front of me. I could feel his breath as it rushed from his lungs and through his now enlarged nostrils.

Then he spoke. "Why, Miss Vance?" Severus asked quietly, in almost a whisper. "Are you worried about me...is this why you keep urging me to go?"

He placed a hand on my face. I turned my head not to look into his intense gaze.

Severus sighed loudly. "Look at me, Miss Vance." He lifted my chin in exasperation to meet his eyes.

"Is this true?"

I reluctantly nodded. "Yes, sir."

Severus coughed, bringing a fist to his lips. He released my chin and cleared his throat pointedly. Snape coughed sharply to clear his lungs as well.

His glare softened a bit and he sighed, looking at me again. "I will consider your suggestion, Miss Vance."

"Do you need some water, sir?"

The black haired man looked at me curiously.

"Here..." I handed over a bottled Dasani.

Severus took it hesitantly, eying me the entire time.

He coughed suddenly and turned away from me as he did so. His fist was over his lips as a small burst of coughs disrupted within his lungs.

Severus coughed to clear his lungs and sighed.

He sighed again loudly and looked to me. "Thank you, Miss Vance."


End file.
